familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shelby County, Texas
Shelby County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 25,224. Its county seat is Center6. The county is named for Isaac Shelby, a soldier in the American Revolution. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,161 km² (835 sq mi). 2,057 km² (794 sq mi) of it is land and 105 km² (40 sq mi) of it (4.84%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 84 * U.S. Highway 96 * State Highway 7 * State Highway 87 * State Highway 147 Adjacent counties *Panola County (north) *De Soto Parish (northeast) *Sabine Parish (east) *Sabine County (south) *San Augustine County (south) *Nacogdoches County (southwest) *Rusk County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 25,224 people, 9,595 households, and 6,908 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (32/sq mi). There were 11,955 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 72.65% White, 19.44% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 5.87% from other races, and 1.44% from two or more races. 9.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,595 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 12.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,112, and the median income for a family was $34,021. Males had a median income of $26,501 versus $20,280 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,186. About 14.90% of families and 19.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.70% of those under age 18 and 16.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Center *Huxley *Joaquin *Shelbyville (unincorporated) *Tenaha *Timpson *Brooklyn Education The following school districts serve Shelby County: *Center ISD *Excelsior ISD *Joaquin ISD (small portion in Panola County) *San Augustine ISD (mostly in San Augustine County) *Shelbyville ISD (small portion in Sabine County) *Tenaha ISD (small portion in Panola County) *Timpson ISD External links *Shelby County Today webpage *Shelby County government's website *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/SS/hcs9.html Shelby County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas *[http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-2362 History of the regulators and moderators and the Shelby County war in 1841 and 1842], hosted by the Portal to Texas History *Shelby County Chamber of Commerce website *Shelby County Genealogy webpage (RootsWeb) *Shelby County Community Links Category:Counties of Texas Category:Shelby County, Texas